There have been many forms of wide pass chisel plows heretofore constructed including chisel plows which may be folded for road transport. However, while some of the foldable chisel plows have been constructed of maximum widths up to 80 feet, very large and powerful tractors are capable of pulling wider chisel plows and the chisel plow of the instant invention may be constructed with a maximum width of approximately 170 feet.
Examples of previously known forms of folding implements including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,321,028, 3,414,064, 3,669,195, 3,841,412, 3,844,358, 3,967,684 and 3,990,521.